witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Swords and Dumplings
Of Swords and Dumplings|region = Novigrad|location = Glory Lane|level = 24|image = Of_Swords_and_Dumplings.png}}Of Swords and Dumplings is a secondary quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt where Geralt meets an elven blacksmith, Éibhear Hattori. Geralt learn why Hattori is selling dumplings instead of crafting swords and he can help him on his troubles to be able to craft swords again. Walkthrough Talk to Hattori in his dumpling shop Upon wandering near the area, Geralt can go inside the dumpling shop and talk to Hattori. Upon accepting the quest, Geralt is tasked to meet with Hattori at the docks after dusk (he shows up at around 8:00 PM). Help Hattori to make a deal with his supplier Geralt follows Hattori nearby where Tinboy and some of the King of Beggars' men are waiting. Even though the thugs initially said that there will be no negotiations, Geralt can potentially lower the deal down to 25 percent. Regardless of the outcome, they are ambushed by dwarven bandits, Cleaver's men. Geralt and the others must then escape through the alley, clearing the blockade with Aard. Upon reaching the open, Hattori ran to his shop, probably scared of what had transpired. Geralt is then tasked of finding a bodyguard for him. Hattori already had someone in mind, Sukrus - a pirate from Skellige. Enlisting Sukrus Geralt found Sukrus "conversing" ''with a merchant, and Sukrus' brother-in-law. Upon beating Sukrus on a fistfight, Geralt is invited inside the Golden Sturgeon for a drink. To enlist Sukrus though, Geralt must either convince the merchant to pay Sukrus or by destroying his goods. * The merchant can be convinced when using the Axii option when Geralt is talking to him (40 xp); ''or * The barrels can be destroyed, angering the merchant and some bandits guarding it. Once the objective is completed, Geralt returns to Sukrus, agreeing to be Hattori's bodyguard. Rewards: 10 Crowns, 10 XP (40 additional XP when using the Axii option) Borrowing some supplies Geralt returns to Hattori but is tasked again to "borrow" ''some crafting supplies. Rewards: 10 Crowns, 10 XP 's a Friend o' Mine"]] Geralt meets Sukrus and his men near the warehouse. Geralt is then tasked to enter the warehouse. Sukrus' brother in law can be seen talking to a dwarf guarding the warehouse. Surprisingly, the dwarf knows Geralt since he is an acquaintance of Yarpen. He can enter the warehouse by either bribing the dwarf (20 XP), using the Axii option (40 XP), or by just telling him he wants to enter he warehouse. Once inside, Geralt marks the supplies and heads outside where he sees Sukrus and Ernst van Hoorn arguing. Regardless of the choice, they must fight van Hoorn and his thugs. Beating them, Geralt is now tasked to go back to Hattori once again. ''Note: Sukrus' brother-in-law can die (or possibly faint) during the fight but is shown well and good at the following cut scene. Return to Hattori Hattori can now craft Master swords for Geralt. After talking to him, Geralt can wait or meditate for a few hours up to a day and he'll be given steel sword as a reward. Rewards: Blade from the bits (Steel Sword), Unlock Hattori as a Blacksmith Videos pl:Zadanie:Miecze i pierogi Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests